


Put Your Head On My Shoulder

by orphan_account



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race (US) RPF
Genre: F/M, Kinky, Nipple Play, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sex, Smut, Spanking, Spit Kink, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-12 11:08:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29508783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Brooke goes to Jose's house for an eventful night.
Relationships: Brooke Lynn Hytes/Vanessa Vanjie Mateo
Kudos: 5





	Put Your Head On My Shoulder

**Author's Note:**

> based on that tiktok Brooke made a little while ago

Brooke was lying down on her bed when she got a text from her boyfriend, Jose.

'my roommate ain't home and i'm horny asl, come over?' Brooke smirked and replied.

'Be over soon, don't touch yourself til I get there ;)' Brooke got up and took a shower before blow drying her hair and putting on a lacy, black push up bra and a matching thong with denim shorts and a crop top over them. She flat ironed her hair and did natural glam makeup and headed out.

-

"What took you so long? I been dying over here," Jose said with a chuckle as he kissed Brooke. Instead of replying, she kissed him hard and took his hand in hers, leading him to upstairs and into the bedroom. Jose pushed Brooke against the wall and cupped her breast, roughly squeezing it and making her let out a breathy moan. Jose took off his t-shirt and Brooke took off hers as well as her shorts. Jose shoved his leg in between Brooke's and she humped it until Jose decided she'd had enough and picked her up and threw her on the bed.

"Damn you look sexy," Jose said, voice low and laced with lust. He took off Brooke's bra and grabbed her breasts, squeezing and massaging them. He pinched Brooke's light pink nipples and pulled on them before going down and licking and sucking and kissing them, making them hard and flushed. Brooke moaned when Jose reached down with hand and rubbed her pussy through her panties, which were soaked through. Jose looped his fingers under Brooke's waistband and pulled her panties down, revealing her tight, wet, swollen pussy.

"Want me to eat you out, babygirl?" Brook licked her lips and nodded.

"Yes, please." Jose smirked but before going down on her, he kissed and sucked and bit Brooke's throat, dark purple hickeys blooming on her skin left in his wake. After he was finished, he went down and started eating Brooke out slowly at first, lazily licking her folds and swirling his tongue around her clit before roughly sucking on it and shoving two fingers inside of her. Brooke arched her back and squeezed her eyes shut and Jose worked his tongue and fingers, giving Brooke the pleasure she deserved. 

"Oh fuck, I'm gonna come," Brook breathlessly said and Jose immediately stopped. He got up to take off his jeans and boxers, revealing his big, thick cock. Brooke's mouth watered at the sight, knowing what was about to come.

"Open your mouth." Jose ordered and Brooke opened her mouth and stuck her tongue out. He spit in her mouth and kissed her, sliding his tongue into her mouth. Brooke opened her mouth again and Jose spit in it once more before he climbed on the bed and lined himself up with her.

"You ready?" Brooke nodded.

"Ready as ever." Jose slid in and they both moaned at the same time, feeling overwhelmed with pleasure. Jose pulled almost all the way out and thrusted back into Brooke hard and fast, making her sharply moan and whine. Brooke wrapped her arms around Jose as he railed her, pulling him closer so she could kiss him. Jose slammed in and out of Brooke until he abruptly stopped.

"Hands and knees." Woozy, Brooke got on her hands and knees, elbows and knees shaky. Jose slid back into her and grabbed her ass, squeezing it before smacking it hard. Jose rubbed his hands up and down Brooke's waist before smacking her ass again. 

"Mmm, Jose," Brooke moaned and Jose lost it. He let out a long groan as he came inside Brooke, and when Brooke felt his dick twitching and throbbing inside of her and felt his warm, sticky cum filling her up, she came too. Brooke saw stars and her elbows buckled as Jose grabbed her hips and pulled her back in time with his thrusts. Heat was spreading all over Brooke's body, from her pussy to her nipples to her fingers and toes. They came down from their orgasmic after a while and Brooke lied down on her back and tried to slow her breathing. Jose lied down next to her and kissed her neck.

"That good?" He asked.

"Fuck yeah, better than good." Jose softly chuckled as Brooke curled up against him, nuzzling her face into his chest.

"When can we live together?" Brooke asked, looking up at her boyfriend.

"Once Dane moves out you can move in. He should be outta here in the next week or so." Brooke smiled and wrapped her arm around Jose's waist.

"Good." Jose kissed the top of Brooke's head and she fell asleep on him. He ran his hand through her silky, blonde hair until he got up and cleaned her up and getting under the covers with her. In this moment, Jose was happier than ever.


End file.
